Yume wa yume de shika nai
by peachblack
Summary: A dream is just a dream. Really? YAOI-> RuHana (sort of) One shot. Pls Review ^_^ Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Only the story is! *Grinz*  
  
********* He woke up with a start. Beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead. His fiery red hair which would normally flop over his head was limp due to his perspiration. Hanamichi breathed heavily. These nightmares were getting onto him but there was nothing he could do about them.  
  
Hanamichi could never remember what went on in his dreams. To him, it showed no significance. "Yume wa yume de shika nai," he muttered. A dream is just a dream. But they continued to haunt him. Night after night.  
  
He stepped into the steaming shower savouring the feeling of hot water against his well toned body. He stayed in there for quite some time trying to wash away the non-existent memories of his nightmare. They were too disturbing, especially for Hanamichi.  
  
Every night, he tried staying awake, like a child refusing to go to bed because of the monsters under his bed. Unfortunately, his weak system never allowed the caffeine he drank to take effect. He normally ended up dozing off at the kitchen table, or in front of the television set playing reruns of basketball matches.  
  
Hanamichi looked into the mirror. The white towel draped around his lower torso was a huge contrast to his tanned skin. Shafts of light peeked through the blinds of his room illuminating it and causing Hanamichi's skin to glow. The room was engulfed in a natural warmth.  
  
Hanamichi started whistling his 'tensai' tune. It was going to be a wonderful day, he could tell. In a swift motion, he was already in his school uniform, his hair in a mess just like a mischievous child. His woes forgotten, he left his apartment to get t o school.  
  
"Ohaiyo gozaimasu!" a voice greeted him as he stepped out of his apartment. Hanamichi grinned. His spirits were lifted as he saw Youhei waiting for him. "Where's the gundan?" he asked.  
  
"They're grabbing a bite at Danny's. Come on, let's go to school," Youhei replied.  
  
Hanamichi started singing his 'Tensai' song softly. So soft, it was at the verge of being inaudible.  
  
'Strange, normally, Hana's voice would overpower the chirping of the birds,' Youhei thought.  
  
"Hana-chan? Are you alright?" Youhei asked out of pure concern. Hanamichi was definitely not his usual loud self.  
  
"Huh? Of course I'm fine! The tensai is always fine! Nyahahaha!" he laughed it off while scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
'Am I that transparent? Why is that dream bugging me? It's just a dream. I can't even remember what happened!'  
  
Hanamichi continued his 'tensai' song, this time, at a higher decibel trying to prove to Youhei that he's fine. As the two best friends walked through the school gate, a bicycle whizzed past them, nearly knocking Hanamichi over.  
  
"Teme!" he spat out. Of course, the raven-haired boy, being asleep was oblivious to his surroundings. Except for the do'ahou. The bundle of energy never failed to grab his attention. Maybe it was the red hair screaming for attention, or the famous 'tensai' song which irritated the hell out of everyone. But whatever it was, Hanamichi had caught Rukawa's attention.  
  
"Do'aho," Rukawa muttered under his breath as he cycled away.  
  
"That kitsune really have to be taught a lesson. Driving his bicycle like that! He could have had me killed!" Hanamichi babbled animatedly to Youhei.  
  
"Who tried to kill you?!"  
  
"That person's asking for a fight! Bring it on!"  
  
"Revenge!"  
  
"Relax guys," Youhei said trying to calm the gundan down. They had just arrived and overheard only bits and pieces of the conversation. "It was only Rukawa and his bike!"  
  
"Let's do something to his bike then!"  
  
"We'll spray paint it pink and he'll be to ashamed to cycle it back home!" Takamiya said.  
  
"And at the same time, we can puncture his tyres."  
  
"And get a dog to pee on it!"  
  
By the end of the conversation, the gundan had thought of a wonderful plan for revenge against Rukawa.  
  
'It's great to have such caring friends but I hope they're not going to far.' Hanamichi thought.  
  
"See ya later Hana!" Okusu's voice rang in his ears, jerking him back to reality. He waved and walked into class.  
  
********* The rhythm of the basketball thud was like music to Hanamichi's ears as he walked into the gym. 'Hmph! The kitsune! Where's the rest of the team?'  
  
As Hanamichi made his presence felt, Rukawa did a perfect lay-up shot though his thoughts were far from the moves he was practicing. He palmed the ball and stood still deciding, what to say.  
  
"Practice is cancelled," Rukawa's voice penetrated through the gym which was filled with a deafening silence.  
  
"I didn't ask," was all Hanamichi said, too spitefully. He regretted his tone of voice but maintained his cool.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Dissatisfied with the current situation, Hanamichi challenged Rukawa to another one-on-one. His ego had been bruised in their previous one-on-one sessions as Rukawa had won with a score of 32-8. He needed to nurse it. And there was no better person to vent his anger and frustration on other than the same person who had humiliated him more than once.  
  
"The tensai never loses!"  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
And at that very moment, Hanamichi stole the ball from Rukawa and made his way towards the opponent's basket as fast as a comet. He was about to make a perfect lay-up shot when he suddenly realised the ball wasn't making its way into the basket.  
  
'K'so' he cursed silently.  
  
Running alongside his fiend, Hanamichi tried grabbing the ball away but his skills weren't up to Rukawa's standard. Not yet anyway.  
  
Meanwhile, Rukawa was distracted. Not that he minded. No, he didn't mind it at all. He liked having one-on-one sessions with the do'ahou. The energy Hanamichi possessed never failed to amaze him. No matter how badly he was losing, he would always put up a good fight all the way till the end.  
  
And the way his body moved. God! The shirt he clad clung snugly onto his body showing off his beautiful form to his opponent. His movements were just as beautiful, mystifying Rukawa.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" Hanamichi demanded, bouncing the orange ball at the same time. The familiar thud of the ball filled the silence between the two team mates.  
  
Before Hanamichi's mind could register what was happening, he noticed the ball soaring through his basket. It hit nothing but net.  
  
"Teme! You know that was an unfair shot! I demand a rematch!"  
  
"Hn. I've got no time for a rematch. Do'ahou."  
  
Hanamichi was suddenly boiling with rage for no apparent reason. His fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckled were turning white. A fight ensued starting with Hanamichi's infamous 'head butt'.  
  
Rukawa was pinning Hanamichi onto the shiny, polished floor, not stained with their blood. Surprisingly, Rukawa had overpowered Hanamichi. Hanamichi felt Rukawa's warmth breath against his neck. Somehow, he didn't mind at all.  
  
Hanamichi took in the sparkling blue eyes which were usually covered by a flop of hair. They gleamed with so much passion and intimacy that it scared the hell out of him. He started squirming. And felt his muscles ache.  
  
"Itai!" he moaned softly making Rukawa feel more obliged to nurse his wounds.  
  
Rukawa got up and offered Hanamichi his hand who took it without any reaction.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you clean your wounds" Rukawa offered.  
  
Hanamichi had never seen this side of Rukawa before. The one who is so tender and caring. The one whose touch brings warmth and reassurance. He was awed.  
  
The two were walking side by side. (Rukawa's bike was abandoned due to its ghastly colour and smell.) There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Hanamichi inhaled deeply. The smell of dew awaked his senses. The soft rustling of the leaves came in sync with the light breeze which sent chills down his spine.  
  
Everything was familiar yet foreign to him. He felt as though he had experienced it before but he couldn't think of an exact time. It was all too painfully familiar. The air, the sound, the atmosphere, RUKAWA! Rukawa was in my dream! This was just like his nightmares.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hanamichi asked breaking the silence between them. "Home." "Your house is that way!" "I'm walking you home first," "I can find my way thankyouverymuch!" "I need to make sure you're safe. It's my fault you're hurt." "Baka kitsune!" and he didn't argue anymore.  
  
He knew he should have for an unexpected move happened later. Not that he could remember but he thought it was better to be safe than sorry. As much as Hanamichi wanted to get rid of Rukawa, he couldn't. Before long, both of them reached Hanamichi's apartment.  
  
The stars twinkled amidst the dark clouds wanting their presence to be noticed. They shone upon the two team mates. The streetlight gave Rukawa an unnatural orange glow. Hanamichi stared at his strangely illuminated face. He shut his eyes, shivered a little and felt a sudden warmth enveloping his body.  
  
His breath was taken away as he felt Rukawa's sweet lips on his. Hanamichi deepened the kiss only to be disappointed when Rukawa broke it off. 'Let him miss me' Rukawa snickered,  
  
"Oyasuminasai," Rukawa said monotonously and left.  
  
Hanamichi stood there, mouth gaped open. He had enjoyed every single moment it. 


End file.
